


Heather (Taeyong)

by StrawberrySmell



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, heather - Freeform, sad hours, sorry Johnny, the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmell/pseuds/StrawberrySmell
Summary: Only if you knew how much I liked you, but I watch your eyes as she walks by...What a sight for sore eyes. Brighter than the blue sky she’s  got you mesmerised.While I die...(A little one sided sad hours JohnJae Heather au Taeyong is Heather)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Heather (Taeyong)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in the mood for sad hours...
> 
> Heather - Conan Gray 
> 
> Enjoy x

3rd December:

“Johnny did I ever mention how well that sweater suits you?” Johnny responded to Jaehyun’s question with a noncommittal hum. The truth was Jaehyun had told him many times and for that very reason Johnny wore it today to impress the other. 

“That style it suits you much better than me! Must be your build.” Jaehyun spoke and Johnny smiled at him in response. Johnny’s eyes flitted from Jaehyun’s soft hair to his bright eyes and plush lips. He was far to whipped. 

Johnny began to recount a funny story of what had happened at a his work Christmas party. He told Jaehyun how it was ridiculously early as Christmas was about four weeks away. Jaehyun chuckled and made subtle jabs as Johnny went through he embarrassing events of the night. 

As they spoke Jaehyun made less and less inputs as if his focus was dwindling. 

“And then... Jaehyun are you even listening?” Johnny asked when the elder didn’t even acknowledge his funny statement. 

“Yeah keep going.” Came his dreamy response. 

“So as I was saying... oh.” Johnny began to speak again however this time he moved to look at where Jaehyun was staring. 

There walking past in all his angelic glory, Lee Taeyong. Johnny felt his heart shatter a little at Jaehyun’s admiring gaze. Taeyong was perfect he was beautiful in an otherworldly way, he was the kindest soul on the planet, he was a diligent hard worker a smooth sweet talker. Jaehyun was infatuated with him in the same way Johnny was infatuated with Jaehyun. 

Noticing his silence Jaehyun glanced at him to see his eyes on Taeyong. 

“He’s stunning isn’t he?” Jaehyun asked turning back to where Taeyong was now sitting. 

“I suppose.” Johnny responded glumly. 

“Come on John everyone knows Taeyong is the most attractive man alive. He was blessed with the whole package looks, personality, intelligence... could a person be any better.” Jaehyun rambled. Johnny simply watched him make heart eyes at the other man feeling himself die inside. 

“That’s it I’ve decided I’m going to ask him out tomorrow after class.” Jaehyun added. 

“WHAT?” Johnny exclaimed in shock. 

“Gosh John there’s no need to be so shocked he’s gorgeous what would you expect. Sorry if you were harbouring feelings for him too but I will get their first!” Jaehyun joked. Johnny struggled to laugh he felt the air in his lungs choking him. How had he let this happen. 

They used to be so close he really believed Jaehyun would date him and live him one day. But then an angel descended into their world and stole his heart. Yet it was true Taeyong was the purest most perfect person in the world. 

Yet a small part of him - a dark part - couldn’t stand him, he wanted him gone. But then he simply melted at the sight of his pure radiant smile. How could he blame Jaehyun? Who didn’t love Lee Taeyong? 

Why would Jaehyun spare him a glance when he could watch this ethereal man instead. Why would he kiss Johnny when Taeyong’s lips were as sweet as the words that fell from them. 

-

The next time he saw Taeyong he walked towards their table in the cafeteria at lunch. Johnny was shocked initially. Despite how he’d dwelled on his despair he was hoping Jaehyun had forgotten about his plans to date Taeyong. 

“Baby your here. Have you eaten? Come sit here.” Jaehyun’s enraptured voice cut through his thoughts as the man beckoned the angel to sit with him. Johnny felt a part of his soul being crushed. All he’d ever wanted was that level of affection from his friend. Yet this man who’d been in their lives for less than a year warranted this affection easily from his best friend of seven years. 

“Jae don’t be like that.” Taeyong commented in his soft voice as Jaehyun tried to place kisses on his lips. “It’s rude to make people third wheel. It makes people uncomfortable.” Taeyong added shooting a warm smile at Johnny. 

“But baby I haven’t seen you since this morning and...” Jaehyun was cut off by Taeyong speaking. 

“Hi I’m Taeyong you must be Johnny! Jaehyun talks about you all the time.” The bittersweet comment left Johnny shocked how could he process that. Jaehyun talked about him, and yet he didn’t love him. 

“Oh really he talks about you all the time as well.” Johnny responded with a tight laugh trying to come across as his normal happy self. Taeyong let out a sweet high pitched laugh at the comment. 

“Jaehyun always acts so indifferent when I ask what he thought of me before we dated it’s nice to know he lied!” Taeyong added between his giggles. 

“You’ll fill me in on all his embarrassing stories right Johnny?” 

“Oh of course! Embarrassing Jaehyun is a favourite hobby of mine.” Johnny responded with ease. Taeyong was so easy to talk to. He had a quiet voice but he chattered away to Johnny so easily. Johnny almost forgot why a part of his heart despised him. Taeyong made an effort to always keep Johnny included even when Jaehyun wanted otherwise. 

The worst part about loosing his crush to another man is he was also loosing his best friend to the world of dating. They were no longer bachelors fooling around. 

-

Taeyong passed him again today. He wore a jumper that was far too big for him it was worn and clearly for a sport he didn’t play. Johnny knew it was Jaehyun’s, he’d seen him in it many times. It hung on Taeyong’s frame in a way that made him seem impossibly cute and small. 

Yet this hurt him like a knife to his heart. How could some cheep polyester cause him so much grief? He knew what it meant. 

It meant Jaehyun liked Taeyong and obviously not him. He would never look that pretty and dainty in Jaehyun’s clothes. 

Johnny watched then laugh and smile together in the way he wished he could. Thinking only: 

I wish I were him...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was a bit awful I didn’t proof read well. Despite this being really short I’m just lazy atm. 
> 
> Idk I’ve had a bad few weeks and I decided I’d listen to some sad songs and found Heather by Conan Gray (I know I’m late to the party) but it inspired this! 
> 
> Hope you liked this sad baby fic!  
> Please leave comments I love them <3


End file.
